Resident Evil 5 Adventure!
by Weskers child
Summary: When Britney And Katie are sucked into resident evil 5, they will have to fight for survival. But the question is was it an accident that they were brought into the resident evil world or was it planned?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter#1:Prologue...

_I own nothing except Zoey and Katie Sadly..._

"What do you want to do?" I asked my best friend Katie.

We've been best friends ever since kindergarten, her hair is jet black and reaches her shoulders. Her eye's are mix of blue and grey, and her skin is like it was kissed by the sun. She was wearing a black tank-top with a broken heart design in the middle. And black skinney jeans, and black jordons.

"Let's play resident evil 5" Katie offered with a smile planted on her face.

We were at her house sprawled out on her bed. Her room's wall's are painted red and the trim is a dark brown. The floor is black hardwood, Her bed is a queen size, and her dresser is against the wall across from her bed. Katie's tv is a 16'inch flat screen and is in the middle of her dresser.

" Do you have any other game's ?" I groaned while looking at her.

She was already setting her Xbox-360 and handing me my controller.

She smilled and said "Oh, your just scared " While she chose New game.

"Am Not!" I growled while the game loaded.

" Sure, what ever you say "She said while she rolled her eye's.

" Hey, if I was in the game I would beat it no problem "I said with a demonic smile on my face.

Right after I said those last 4 words a bright light filled the room and the tv went pitch black.

"What did you do!" Katie screamed as she covered her eye's with her arms.

" I didn't do anything, Atleast I hope so! " I screamed.

'Why did her parents have to leave to pick up her little sister from summer school ! ' I mentally screamed to myself

The light kept getting brighter and brighter until I couldn't see anything at all.

Out of nowhere a deep voice said "So you think you can beat the game alive, lets see then " Before everything went black.

I could feal myself falling and falling into a dark abyss, but i didn't know what was at the end. Soon I couldn't feel anything at all.

_What did you guys think let me know if i should continue this story in your reviews, or i'll send Katie after you, she loves eating people who dont review. Bye_


	2. Kiuju

Chapter#1:Kiuju

Thanks for all the reviews. My coputer was being fixed so i couldn't update. So here is chapter 1 enjoy!

I own nothing except Britney and Katy.

_Katy's Pov_

" My head " Katy groaned while she sat up.

She looked around the room to see the walls were made up of pure white tiles and the floors were the same. She was laying on a cot and there were sheets draped over her sore form. On the left of the cot was a metal end table that held needles and jars. On the right was a lamp thats lightbulb was flickering. There was no windows anywhere, there werent pictures either. There was a chrome white metal door towards the front of the room. Next to it was a keypad, the light on it was red.

" Okay, um if anyone comes out in only a towel. They wont be able to have kids" Katy mumbled as she stood up.

She reached over to the end table and grabbed one of the many jars and red the description.

" Inject daily to gain strenght, speed, and the ability to become a ...god? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! IM GETTING OUT OF HERE " She yelled and ran the the door.

When she tried to open it , it didnt budge.

She groaned 'Damn' and moved to the keypad. Katy was about to type in the code, but stopped dead center when a familiar voice said

" I dont advise you to do that , Dear heart "

Katy turned around to see a man with slicked back blonde hair , wearing sunglasess, and dressed in tight black leather.

" Wesker?! Oh Shit!"

_ Britney's Pov _

_I _woke up and slowly stood to my feet.

I looked around to find my self in the middle of a town in the desert, its buildings were crappy and most of the people there for some reason were chinease and african american?

" umm, this is really and i mean really, weird" I said holding myself.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and say

" Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I turned around to come face to face with

" CHRIS REDFIELD NOWAY !?" but immediatly covered my mouth with my hands.

He raised an eyebrow and said " Wait, how do you know my name?'"

"Oh um, im with the B.S.A.A im supposed to acompany you two on your mission" I lied when Sheva came over and stood next to Chris.

" I never heard of another personal on this mission, who are you?" Sheva questioned.

'Oh crap' I thought before Chris spoke up.

" Maybe HQ never had time to inform us, So lets go to the butchers shop." He said and started walking to the butchers shop.

" Rodger that, come on kid " Sheva said and followed after Chris.

" Hey im not a kid im a full grown woman" I retorted and flicked her off.

" Your like eighteen" Chris said still walking

" Yeah, you cant even drink yet" Sheva commented while smirking at me.

" both of you are jerks, i hope you know that" I growled and ran to catch up to them.

' I just hope Katy's okay where ever she is, and not in here' I thought when i caught up to Chris and Sheva.

Little did i know that dark and dangerous secrets were ahead in my journey.

Yes finally updated been wanting to do that. Sorry for the short chapters im in a hurry the next chapter will be longer.

So please review and I wont send Sexy Wesker to get you :p


	3. The butchers shop and first maijing

Chapter#3:The Butcher's Shop and first maijing.

_Blah blah, i own nothing but Britney and katie, enjoy!_

_Britney's pov..._

As Sheva , Chris and Me were walking we passed a group of men beating a squirming sack with wood with a nail in the end , or they were just kicking it.

" Hey, that looks mean, yet tempting " I said when we passed

" You are one evil child " Chris said staring at me.

I just smirked and started to play with my blonde hair. It was a little pass my shoulders and in a bun with a strand hanging infront of my face. My eye's were a blue'ish gray color, and my skin was white with a little tan. I was wearing a pink shirt that had a little ninja on it wearing blue in a fighting stance. It said ' I GOT'S MAD NINJA SKILLS...and stuff'.

I wore a pair of black skinney jeans with a white belt that had red holes. I wore a pair of black hightops that were black and white, and wore some black fingerless batting gloves.

" Were here " I heard Sheva say as we stopped infront of the beaten down shop.

" That stinks " I gagged while looking at the hanging meat infront of the shop.

I nearly peed my pants when the butcher said " Ahh, chris redfield go aroung to the side door "

So we walked around to the side door and enetered.

The Butcher was standing infront of us.

" Good your... why is there three of you?" The Butcher asked.

'OH Crapp!' I thought while chewing on my bottom lip.

" The B.S.S.A never had time to inform us of her company " Chris said.

The Butcher nodded and said

" Okay, you three this way " And lead us into another room.

"Your weapons are over there, check them"The Butcher said as he motioned towards a silver breif case on a lone table.

We walked over to it and opened it up. There were two guns and a knife inside. Since Chris and Sheva took the guns, I was stuck with the knife. But when I touched the knife, there was a searing pain course through my head, my hand held on to the spot where it hurt. Images flashed inside my head , my mother holding me in her arms running from someone, the rain soaked us, there was a man's voice, but i couldn't make out what he was saying.

" Whats wrong?" Chris asked when the butcher left.

'That bastard didn't even see if i was okay!' I thought as i grabbed the knife fully.

" It's nothing,lets just get out of here" I said as Sheva collected the gold.

We left throught the door. We went down a flight of stone cracked stairs and passed the corspe of some went through a small shack, there was gold and two herbs,a green one, and a red one. Sheva showed me how to combine theme and gave it to me. Then we went through another red door. When we were walking there was a scream.

"It came from this way lets go"Sheva yelled and sprinted ahead.

Me and Chris followed her, I knew what was next,and i was scared. Chris and Sheva opened the doors to come face to back with two men holding a man down and shoving one of those parrisITte things down his throat. His attackers turned around and snarled at us and took off running. Chris walked up to man and asked if he was alright. But the man pushed him away and continued he bent back and let out a groan, as blood ran down from his eye's in stood up and charged at ME! My eye's went big, and i high kicked him upside the head. He flew backwards and crashed into the wall. Chris ran up to him and rammed his foot down onto the mans head,busting it open.

When chris turned to us I said

" That was...fun" With a shrug and a half smile.

HAHAHA LUV THIS CHAPTER TO DEATH...DONT JUDGE, THE BOYARDE CHEIF LIES, HE JUDGED ME! OH WELL REVIEW AND MAYBE I WONT . . ,DUHDUHDUH.


	4. Katies Pov and WTF

Chapter4:Katies Pov and Pain

I own nothing but Britney and Katie sadly,so enjoy...

The last thing I remember was Wesker calling me dear-heart and everything go head hurts,my body aches,and my vision is blurry. A cold breeze awoke me when it traveled up my spine.I shot up, and looked around the damp room. It was the same room as I was in before, but there was a bag at the end of my feet.

" What the " I mumbled as I grabbed the white bag by it's thine straps.

I opened the bag up and grabbed a note. It read...

_**'Here are some things to keep you busy until I return,and dont try to escape , or your little life will be gone. ' **_

_**AW**_

My eye's went huge,my heart stopped, and I dropped the note.

" Oh God" I whispered and looked into the bag with shaking hands.

There were two one subjects wideruled notebooks,a pack of 0.9mm lead pencils,two black ball point pens, the whole Cassandra Clairs Immortal Instruments series, did not know they had those here. I grabbed the first book ' City Of Bones' and begane reading. But I can't shake the feeling that I was brought here for a reason, but for what?

Britney's Pov

"THAT WAS FUN,THAT WAS FUN!" Sheva screamed at me, with her eye's narrowed.

" Sheva calm down" Chris said in a loud tone.

" Yeah calm down big butt " I yelled.

She snarled and aimed her gun at my head. I gasped and said

" Sheva,put the gun down " while backing up.

" Drop the gun Sheva ! " Chris yelled ready to restrain her.

She lowered her gun and said " I am so sorry" With a tear rolling down her cheek.

I felt bad so I said " it's fine,lets go" and walked through the door on the left of the clutered room.

In the room there was a pack of amo with five bullets for the let Sheva take and jumped through the window followed by Sheva.

" Show offs " I mumbled and jumped out the window.

I landed on the ground with a thud,sand flew everywhere,along with some pebbles. Chris helped me up and we rounded the we did, there were yells,laughs,and growls,coming up behind us, Maijing were everywhere.

" There's to many of them" Sheva yelled.

" There's a house up ahead lets go!" I yelled,stealing Chris's line.

Chris and Sheva nodded 'Ok' and we took off runing. When we got inside Sheva took a plank of wood and blocked the door.

" HQ,this is Chris,the villagers were hostile we had to take them down" Chris said in his earpiece.

After HQ responded Sheva said " So HQ was exspecting this!?".

I grabbed a red herb and a grenade as they kicked down the locked fence looking door. I broke open the four or five barrals. There was four handgun amo boxes and a $100 dollars in and Sheva collected the items while I jumped down the hole in the ground. I landed in an underground tunnel, I started walking forward. I ran into a wide open spaced area, there was a man hung, you could see his bones. Then I felt the same searing pain through my this time it was more painful, I let out a blood-curltiling hands were clutching my forhead and hair, my eye's were squeezed shut,my teeth were grinding against each other. I fell to my knee's and bent forward. Soon the pain fadded away and I opened my eye's, only to let out a gasp.

My eye's reflected into a puddle of water, but insted of my usual colored eyes, they were cat-like and a crimson color.

" Britney" Chris said in usion with Sheva as they stared into my eye's. Then It all came flooding back, and I grew angry at what I was seeing.

OMG WTF IS WRONG WITH ME? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW


	5. Flashback and A STALKER!

Chapter 5: Flashback and A STLAKER?

Hello my kitty's i have brought you the next chapter everything belongs to Capcom except britney and katie

Britney's memory

_"Stay AWAY!" My mother screamed as she clutched me to her frail cheast._

_" Calm down" Dad said as he took a step towards us._

_" Leave me alone you monster!" Mommy yelled taking a step back towards the front door._

_"Daddy!" I cried ,i wanted him to hold me, i didn't know mhy mommy was acting like this._

_" Britney" He soothed and walked towards us._

_"NO!" Mom yelled and ran out of our house and down the hill that lead into the deep and dark forest._

_" Stop!" Daddy screamed as he ran after us, he was really fast._

_"No just stay awa-" Mommy started but she was cut off when she went head first into the hard and hollow trunk of one of the tree's._

_Since she was holding me i flew out her arms and hit the ground with a thud. I cried out with tears rolling down my face, hey i was only 8 years old..I looked up to see daddy walking towards me with a frown. But before he could reach me a bright flash appeared and sent him flying into one of the tree's._

_"Hello albert" A deep and rough voice said as something picked me and my mommy up off the cold and damp ground "Say goodbye to your family, forever" then my vision was engulfed with the bright light._

End of Flashback and Britney's Pov..

I stared at Chris and Sheva before I felt a sudden need to inflict pain onto them both.I let out a monsterous Scream and ran towards chris with amazing I reached him I slamed my palm into his hard cheast and kneed him in the stomache sending him flying into the wall behind him. I felt sheva shoot me in the shoulder, I didn't feel a thing so I turned around on my heel, my eye's flashed red and I charged. I grabbed Sheva's gun and twisted it along with her arm all the way around and behind her back and kicked her into the other stone cold wall.

"You little brat!" I heard Chris yell and started to shoot at me.

I just kept moving side from side and did a couple of backflips until his gun became empty and he grabbed his knife and ran at me. I smirked and caught it mid air and slapped it out of his hand. I grabbed his throat and threw him into the hung man. While chris was down I walked to Sheva and picked up the steel knife and grabbed her by her Shirt collar, she dangled from my grasp, I brought the knife up to her tan throat and plunged it into her windpipe without eye's shot open and she gasped, I let her go as she slowly died.

"Sheva, No!"Chris screamed with tears falling from his eye's.

I decided that he has had enough so I let out a hoarse laugh and ran up the ladder that was behind me and out the door and into a large house.

I heard screams and growls coming from outside of the windows, so I walked up to one of them and looked out it.

"Interesting"A males voice commented from behind me.

I gasped and turned around to see my father..

"Dad"I whispered.

He smirked and nodded before I felt drousy and my whole world turned black...

Unknown Pov

"So she's returned" A lone male said as he stood from atop one of the houses and watched as albert carried away the young girl.

"She is in for a long ride, lets just hope she can handle the truth" he laughed and jumped onto the ground and begane walking to his next destination.

SO MY KITTIES HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER I KNOW ITS GOING FAST BUT IT JUST FEELS RIGHT TO ME SO BACK OFF! AND I AUBMITTED A POEM ABOUT IF WESKER WON, SO IF YOU DONT MIND COULD YOU CHECK IT OUT?


End file.
